


i can do better by buu [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of i can do better by buuan accident leads to yet another weird competition (that's all it is, hinata tells himself)what's a little competition between friends?





	i can do better by buu [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i can do better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323055) by [buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu). 



> Readers note/warnings: contains dubious consent mostly in the gay-chicken/"I dare you" sort of sense, also teenage, high school characters.

**Text** : [i can do better buu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323055/chapters/5115740)  
**Length** 4:46:38  
Podfic Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/i%20can%20do%20better%20by%20buu.mp3)


End file.
